


Ink Mixing

by MercyTheFox



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: A bunch of Soul mate AU for Splatoon.Taking requests!





	1. Rider x Goggles part 1

_“Once upon a time, long before the great turf war, inklings of all colors would look forward to the day when they would meet their ‘ink mate’. Every inkling has an ink mate somewhere out in the world. But some inklings were different, their ink mate would be a different color. Other colored inks that are not our own hurt us. However their were a few inklings who’s ink mate would be a different color, this was called the mixing of ink. For the most part finding your ink mate was the same, ink would mix and glow. But for two different colored inklings, their tentacles would be stained with the color of their mates ink.This was how many of the different ink colors were created to this day. But after the great war, not many inklings with different colored mates were left. The war had taken more than they had planned on, and inklings who were able to mix their ink slowly began to fall into legend. But my son, we are descendants of such a line, many inklings are.”_  
“Mom, why does everything think it’s a myth now?” a young inkling of yellow/green color asked, eyes big.  
“Well, just as the story tells, it’s been a very long time since two inklings of different colors mixed ink. But maybe one day it will happen again.” leaning over she kissed their head. “Now sleep my little Rider.” 

 

Many years later, and the story his mother told him had always stuck in his heart. Sure Rider was cold and unfriendly for the most part. But his inner child had never let go of the story, deep down hoping he’d see the day when two color mixed. “Rider!” a hand was waved in front of his face, groaning he downed the last bit of his coffee.  
“What Goggles?” he’s eyes turned in the blue inkling direction.  
“You were zoning out!” Goggles pouted.  
“Yes, and it was nice.” Rider replied and sat the empty cup on the table. Goggles had insisted on taking a break from training to get food. RIder wasn’t sure why since the Inkling was always eating and always had food on him. But nonetheless their they were sitting in a small cafe. “Finish up, we head back to training in ten minutes.” Goggles whined as Rider got up going to throw his cup away.  
“Not yet, we just got here~”  
“And I just finished my coffee, you eat all the time! How can you still be hungry?”  
“I’m a growing boy!” Goggles smiled big but Rider wasn’t impressed with the blue inkling responce.  
“Five minutes.” And with the Rider turned heading out of the cafe.  
“NU!” Goggles picked up his food running after Rider, “Wait up Rider!” 

RIder sighed, ‘How did this happen, why did this HAVE to happen.’ he didn’t stop nore slow. Goggles shoved the rest of the food down and threw the container away. “Rider!”  
Just as Rider was about to the tower the screen above lit up.  
“Warning, warning, major storm in ground! Please seek shelter.”  
“Are you kidding me, again?” Rider stared at the screen, Goggles sliding to a stop beside him.  
“Oh man, that’s the third time this week!” Rider looked to the sky as it was getting darker. “Do you think I have enough time to get home?” Rider shook his head.  
“Not this time, it’s coming in way to fast.” shoving his hands in his pockets Rider knew he was going to regret this. “Follow me.” he sighed and turned heading down one of the back alleys.  
Goggles raised an eyebrow but followed, as he always would, “ Rider where are we going?” Goggles asked a few feet behind him, only to yelp as a raindrop landed on his hand. Rider glanced back at the yelp, Goggles was holding his hand staring at the sky. “Shit.” he cursed grabbing the blue inkling but hand picking up the pace. 

More raindrops started to fall, Rider could feel them hitting his head and boy did it hurt. Their ancestors might had been creators of the sea, but inklings couldn’t be near any water. Their bodies just weren't built for it. Pulling out a key ring he fumbled trying to find the right one. Goggles was pressed as close as he could get to Rider. The little oning over the door to Rider’s back alley way flat wasn’t very big. 

Finding the right key Rider bascalty slammed the door open as they fell in, the rain pounding away outside. “Goggles?” he pushed himself off the ground going over to the blue inkling who hadn’t said a word since the rain started. “Goggles?” he called again rolling him over, blue ink coving the floor and more importantly, Rider.  
“No don’t!” Goggles freaked out.  
“Shit!” Rider panicked crawling away from Goggles trying to get the blue ink off. 

As he was trying to rub it off Goggles looked at his hand and arm that had yellow/green ink on them, and how it glowed. “R-Rider?!” he was amazed but also freaked out. Rider’s eyes snapped up to Goggles who was freaking out over the glowing in. 

Rider froze, eyes slowly going back down to his hands, glowing blue ink. The pieces slowly falling into place, “Goggles shut up!” he snapped. Crawling back over Rider took Goggles’ hand yellow/green and blue mixing. A brilliant glow of color shined lighting up the otherwise start apartment. Biting his lip Rider looked at Goggles face who was in wonder at the sight before him. 

Taking his other hand he grabbed Goggles’ chin and leaned in placing a shy unsure kiss on the blue inklings lips. Goggles froze eyes wide, but something deep down calmed him. There was no pain, no screaming, just calm. In fact it was the calmest Goggles had ever felt, so calm he fell asleep. 

When Rider pulled away, the blue ink on him had socked into his own, he felt joy, excit, and most of all, compassion. All of Goggles emotions, it was so overwhelming Rider felt heavy. Unable to keep his eyes open, and soon after he to joined Goggles in deep sleep. 

 

The next morning Rider woke to Goggles in squid form nuzzled into his chest, for a moment he freaked out. But then remembered the night before and calmed, his body hurt all over though. Getting wet and sleeping on the hard concert floors of his apartment were deflently not things he ever wanted to do again. Standing to his feet he picked up the blue squid and carried Goggles to his room, letting the inkling sleep some more. Shutting the door he headed down the small hallway to the bathroom, nearly stumbling over his own two feet. No one ever stalked about how draining it was to find your ink mate. Just all the happiness that came from it, though he still found it hard to believe that Goggles of all inklings was his. Flipping the light on Rider pulled the tie out of his tentacles letting them fall down. Sore from being pulled up for so long. Glancing at himself in the mirror he yawned, then his eyes snapped open wide hands going for his tentacles. 

_But for two different colored inklings, their tentacles would be stained with the color of their mates ink._ his mother’s words began to echo in his head. Just as she stated, the ends up his well kept yellow/green tentacles was faded into blue. “Rider!” panic swelled in his chest, those were Goggles feelings.  
Dashing out back to the bedroom, Goggles was pulling on his tentacles. And sure enough, Rider’s bright yellow/green was mixed with Goggles blue. “Rider, am I dying?!” Goggles had tears in his eyes, a look of pure horror. 

 

Rider had to take a deep breath, this would be a long day.


	2. Aloha X Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army doesn't understand ink mating since his parents never told him, that's okay though. Because Aloha can fill in the missing pieces.

Army as a child was raised by a strict family, his parents wanted the best for him. But didn’t really know how to do that, so they always made sure he got good grades and was well put together. His whole life had been planned out for him, his parents didn’t believe in ink mating. They would always laugh and call it a fairy tale and that wasn’t the life for Army. 

And as Army grew up more and more people were meeting their ink mates. When asked about his, Army would be silent and ignore the question. He wasn’t sure how to respond, since it was never talked about at home it was a foran subject to him. But then came the day he was old enough to enter his first turf war, he’d been so excited and had been reading over the pros and cons of each weapons. Learning all the stages and what were the best places to attack from. But when it came time to go, his parents told him no. That turf wars were barbaric and no one of their family would be caught in such a thing. 

That was when Army’s world finally came to a grinding halt, everything towered over him. Like he was nothing, just a pawn in a game of life and death. Grow up, mate, grow old, and die, his bright orange eyes looked beyond his parents to the light on the other side. Forge, his best friend waiting for him a look of worry on her face. Army looked back to his parents, he loved them he really did, but he couldn’t keep living like this. Army bit his lip and dashed forward, his parents gasped as he shoved past them bag hanging off his shoulder.  
“Don’t you dare!” his mother called after him.  
“I’m sorry.” he whispered as he grabbed Forge’s hand and they rain for the train. 

 

As Army thought back on it now, things would had ended much differently. He could still be stuck at home with his parents living life as a robot. But in the end it had all worked out, a small smile on his face he folded the note up placing it in his pocket. “What was that?” Forge asked sitting down across from him with a milkshake.  
“Nothing much, just a letter from my parents.” coughing loudly she stared at him in shock.  
“It’s been years, what did they want?” she sat on the edge of her seat.  
“Well, they said they were sorry and wrong for trying to stop me. They were,” he paused for a moment, “proud of me.”  
“That’s so great!” Forge smiled and leaned back, “things did work out in the end.”

 

Army pulled out his manuel, “Yes, now concerning the next match with pink team.” spinning his pen around he eyes over the chapter he’d written for Aloha, “I know they’ve been working on a new formation, if it’s anything like last time. It’s going to be challenge and not make a whole lot of since to start with.” Forge noded sucking down the milkshake.  
“Aww, your talking about me~” Army yelped and Forge nearly spit out her milkshake. Aloha grinned and threw and arm over Army’s shoulders, “Wow a whole chapter dedicated to me, I’m flattered~!”  
Army shoved Aloha’s arm off snapping the notebook shut with a loud clap, “Orange team eyes only!” he snapped. Aloha held up his hands in defense but still had a grinned plastered on his face.  
“Chill, I just happen to be walking by and wanted to say good luck~” he smirked and leaned in closer, “Cause your gonna need it~” he poked Army’s nose and out of instinct Army tried to bite Aloha’s hand. “So violent!~” Aloha snickered, you would think he would learn not to mess with Army as this point. The first time he tried bopping Army’s nose Army really did bit him. Poor Aloha had teeth marks on his hand for a week. But now it was almost like a game for him to test his speed. Giving the two orange team members a lazy wave, he heading out the door “See ya soon~”

Army huffed all frustrated, “I wish he’d stop doing that!” pocketing the manuel he pulled his hat off tightening the hair tie.  
“Yeah…” Forge leaned on her elbow on the table, “You don’t really, like, accaly try to stop him ether.” she gave him a look that Army had seen so many times before, it was the, ‘are you kidding me’ look.  
“Yes I do!” Army snapped up to his feet, “He’s just uncontrollable!” Forge leaned back and just nodded.  
“Of course.” huffing Army spun around leaving Forge to her own thoughts as she let out a quit giggle. 

The sun was setting over Inkopolis Plaza, Army took a few deep breaths hands slipped into his jacket pockets he looked around. The last turfs of the day were ending and the city was growing quite, it had been quite in general since Blue team had moved to Inkopolis Square. Heading home he wanted to go over some more things for tomorrow turf with pink team. Little did he know bright pink eyes were watching from afar, a gentle smile on their face. 

 

\--

“Is everyone ready to turf!” Army checked his meanule one last time going over his new notes. “It’s Orange team VS Pink team!”  
“Keep to the plan.” Army shut the notebook slipping it back down in his pocket, the others following his movement.  
“3… 2… TURF!” Everyone nodded and went off in their directions. 

Army was as graceful as ever, covering the ground in orange, soon they would meet pink in the middle. And sure enough orange met pink, the stage became quite and they had a small stare off. Aloha smiling the whole time which only annoyed Army, “see, I told you we’d see each other soon~” he snickered.  
Army didn’t respond he didn’t smirk, blink, or even move a muscle. Timing just right as ink armor powered up and orange team made its move. Army dashed forward raising his N-Zat 85 the rest of orange team going for pink team. Aloha smiled and stepped back sliding out of the way, firing shots at Army who went down into his ink moving closer popping up much closer, but Aloha had already moved again and Army felt the hard hit of pink ink on his back and coming back up at his spawn. 

Aloha already moving closer, all other three members of orange seem respawning as well. “Their states changed!” Forge panted for a second, “I could hardly keep up with them.”  
“Stay your distance, don’t let them get close enough keep covering ground. I’ll figure out how deal with this, move out!”  
“Yes sir!” running out Army stared down Aloha who stopped for a minute to wave at him with that crazed smile plastered on his face. Oh how this ticked Army off, dashing forward Army was going to teach Aloha aleason.

Though pink team hardly ever practiced, Aloha wasn’t stupid despite what some might think. He was very smart, he knew how to use the stages to his advantage. But more importantly, how to break people. And so Army and Aloha once again went at it, shots fired left and right. But Aloha was just getting faster and faster, and then it happened Army landed a shot to Aloha’s face. Time seemed to freeze, while it wasn’t enough to splat him it was sure enough to piss him off. Army quickly fired off two more shots splatting him, and when he respawned he was not happy. He’d never been shot in the face before, his face was everything to him. Stretching for a moment cracking his neck he glared at Army who was covering the area in orange. “ARMY!” he screamed, everyone froze and looked back up to the spawn. “YOU ARE DEAD!” And without another word he super jumped, Army was confused for a moment till he hear an all to familor sound of a beacon. Destroying the beacon he stared back up but it was already to late, Aloha came down with full force. He might had been messing around before, but now it was all chips on the table and Aloha was out for keeps, or in this case... ink.  
Army’s eyes widened and jumped out of the way, but Aloha wasn’t about to slow down. Pink began over taking the area, Forge tried to help but Aloha spotted her without a second thought. 

A crazy Aloha was not something anyone wanted to deal with, it was honestly a terrifying sight to behold. Army honestly hadn’t meant to shoot him in the face, backed into a corner Aloha held up his 52. Gal, a crazed smirk on his face and fired. There was no way Army could get out of the way. Army’s whole body was covered splatting him instantly just as time was called. Only when Army respawned Aloha’s ink wasn’t gone, a stinging sensation begin to cover his body. “Army!” Forge panicked and went to try and get the ink off him.  
“Don’t!” he snapped pulling his jacket off throwing it on the ground his beret sliding off his head. 

Hearing Forge scream Aloha looked back to orange teams spawn, he raised an eyebrow calming down. “What’s going on with them?” Snorkel asked, “What is Army throwing a tantrum, so un cool.” he rolled his eyes and super jumped back to spawn. From his area on the stage he could hear Army in a fit, but what he saw didn’t fit what Snorkel thought. Shaking his head he ran toward orange teams spawn. “What’s going on?” he asked and orange team pointed their weapons at him.  
“Cheater!” one yelled.  
“What did you do?” Forge asked taking her beret trying to get the ink off Army, trying her best not to touch it. Aloha’s eyes fell on Army who had his face covered biting his lip.  
“Get it off!” his voice cracked, realizing finally what was going on Aloha dropped his weapon the ground pushing Forge away. Pulling his shirt off getting the ink off Army, “I don’t understand, respawn clean all the other ink off!” he was worried now he’d really hurt Army. Sure he said he was going to kill him, but he never really meant it. The moment Aloha tried to whip the ink off when his hand, Army jumped gasping and shoved Aloha away picking up his things. Still covered in pink ink he super jumped back to the lobby where the match had already been called in favor of pink team. 

“Army wait!” Aloha picked up his 52. Gal and super jumped after him, Orange team not far behind. Aloha’s heart hurt, he swore tears in the orange inklings eyes, but he knew he saw places where his pink ink had burned Army. Running past his own team he rushed outside eyes scanning the plaza for him. “Army!” Aloha felt a stab in his chest, fear, worry, panic. Eyes finally landing on him Aloha dashed out though the crowds of inklings. Army turned down heading to the train station running onto the train, holding the jacket over his head. _“The train is now leaving, please step back.”_ Aloha’s eyes widened and he pushed harder, just a little closer. The doors began to slide shut, jumping he changed into his squid form and went flying through the crack just before the door fully shut. Army jumped back eyes wide, though still hidden under his jacket. 

Aloha groaned rubbing his head taking deep breaths, “That was way to close.” Pushing himself off the ground he turned to face Army who had backed himself into a corner. “Are you okay?” he asked in a worried tone. This was so unlike Army, the small angry inkling who never took no for an answer. It was like he was looking at a child who had just been slapped by a parent for no reason.  
Slowly he walked closer, “S-stay away!” Army snapped. Aloha was thankful the train car was empty.  
“I’m worried, I know how much ink and hurt. Please at least let me finish getting it off you! The longer it’s on the worse it will be!” he took another step forward.  
“Stay away!” Army practically screamed eyes closing for just a moment, but that moment was all Aloha need. He grabbed the jacket from over the orange inklings head ripping it off. What he was wasn’t what he expect though. He was scared he’d see ink burns, horrorfind even! But what he saw was completely different, in place of burns were growing patches of pink ink. Aloha stumbled back a new wave of emotions flooded his body. Army stared up at him tears in his eyes.  
“Your…” Aloha stumbled over his words, “Your my ink… mate?” he breathed out eyes gazing right into Army’s. “Why did you run, why didn’t you want me to know?” Aloha was hurt. Finding your ink mate is something that every inkling looks forward too. Something that Aloha himself had been thinking of almost every day of his life.  
“I…” Army turned his head away staring down. 

_”Next stop Port Skyview.”_ the over head speaker rang out as the train slowed. Army jumped up snatching his jacket away from Aloha. The moment the doors opened Army was walking out, “Army!” Aloha followed after.  
“What, do I embarrass you?!” he yelled, Army flinched slightly and Aloha stopped. “I do, hn.” Army stopped as well, his eyes trained on the ground, the lamp posts lighting up as the sun was setting. Golden hour upon the small town of Port Skyview. Aloha huffed and turned back to head to the train, “Well don’t worry about it, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone. Just stay away, you want that after all.” Army bit his lip, he could hear the pink inkling walking away. 

“My parents don’t control me.” he mumbled louder than he intended to. Aloha paused glancing back for just a moment, but snorted and turned back once more. Shaking his head Army dropped his jacket and beret spinning around dashing after Aloha. 

Time seemed to slow as he reached grasping ahold of the pink inkling’s wrist, he spun Aloha around standing on the tips of his toes he pressed his lips to Aloha’s. Aloha’s eyes went wide and went to push him away, but Army had a death grip on his wrist as he grabbed the other one. But soon calmness washed over him and Aloha melted into the kiss. Pulling away Army had a bright orange blush across his cheeks, small specks of pink mixing with it. “I.. I’m not embarrassed, I just don’t know how to react to this. My parents always made jokes about people finding their ink mate, I didn’t know how any of it worked till I asked Forge oneday.” He coughed and looked away, finding the pavement and desicing that it where he needed to look. “A-After I bit your hand.” Aloha gasped realization hitting him like a brick.  
“You’ve known that long?!” finally pulling free of Army’s grip he cupped the orange inkling’s cheeks. “I wish you would had told me, I mean. I always wondered, but I never was sure.”  
“Wait, you mean.”  
“The link, it’s one of the things that ink mates hardly talk about. My parents were thankful for their link, it saved my dad’s life. Every since then I always felt weird around you, those were your emotions!” Army was even more embarrassed.  
“I’m so embarrassed, this is stupid!” Army huffed wanting to go hide in a whole, better yet jump over the railing into the sea.  
“No, it’s cute!” Aloha smiled brightly, “But, we need to do this right way!” he grabbed Army’s hand dragging him down the road.  
“Right way- woa!” Aloha had been to Army’s house a few times before for S4 meetings. 

 

After Army unlocked the door Aloha took his hand once more going to the back deck, he’d always liked Army’s house for the view it had, overlooking the sea as the sun set. Reaching into his pocket Aloha pulled out a knife, Army’s eyes widened and back up nearly falling over a patio chair. “Calm down~” Aloha snickered.  
“Why do you have a knife?” Army eyed the knife.  
“It’s my dad’s, he gave it to me when I left for Inkopolis, and it’s needed.” he opened the pocket knife and put the blade to the palm of his hand making a cut. He spun the knife around holding it by it’s blade to give to Army.  
“Your joking right?”  
“Nope, you really don’t know anything but ink mating do you?” Aloha tilted his head, “Let alone mixing ink.”  
“Mixing ink?” Army questioned.  
“Oh boy.” Aloha sighed, “You see, there aren't very many inklings who ink mate with another inkling of a different color. As other colored inks will hurt us, thus why I was so worried about my ink staying on you. Ink burns are not something to take lightly, but for ink mates of two different colors, they don’t have to worry about this rule. That’s why my ink didn’t hurt you, it’s kind of the same rules as normal ink mates. Except for one, we have to mix ink.” Aloha held up his cut hand. “It’s kind of draining but necessary, and I’m not gonna lie. It can even hurt and depending on the bond the mind link can be extremely overwhelming.”  
“How do you know so much?” Army asked finally taking the knife cutting his hand, Aloha blushed and looked away.  
“Well… my parents drilled this stuff into my head as a kid, and if I’m being honest. I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life.” He smiled brightly eyes slipping shut, a bright pink blush across his face. “Most people think mixing ink is just a myth, but…. My parents, my mom has pink ink and my dad has cyan. I just happened to take after my mom more.” 

 

Army started, “Adorable- I mean!” Aloha didn’t give him a chance to finish, he took Army’s cut hand in his own and silenced him with a kiss. Their ink glowed as the sun finally vanished below the sea, with his free hand he placed it on Army’s waist pulling him closer. Their eyes shut emotions flowing through them, Aloha definitely knew what he was talking about because it did hurt and he was growing tired. Pulling away Aloha braced himself leaning on the railing keeping a tight grip on Army incense he’d pass out. “Shoulda done this inside, but I didn’t wanna get ink on ya white floors.”  
“So considerate.” Army mumbled knees giving out, just before his eyes slipped shut.  
“Shit.” Aloha cursed and let go of the railing to grab him, it took all his strength just to pick the smaller inkling up and stumble his way over to the couch where he fell back on. Fighting to keep his eyes open, reaching up he pulled the tie out of Army’s tentacles letting them fall to the sides before removing his hat doing the same. 

He wanted so bad to see the change his mother had spoke about so many times. Gently caresing one of Army’s tentcals he smiled as bright pink ink begin to show though. 

 

“I’m glad it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of Aloha's parents being two different colors and them teaching him everything about ink mixing. But him also not looking like a child of a a mixed ink couple, taking after his mom more. 
> 
> And as to why Army reacted so back to Aloha's ink in the first place, wasn't just because he was scared. But also because he could feel Aloha's rage over getting shot in the face. 
> 
> I didn't do much with the idea of ink mates having a mind ink in Goggles and Rider. But I really do like it, the stronger the bond the stronger the link is, the more overwhelming it can get. Should I do a part 2 of this one as well?
> 
> I still have more to come, so send in those request! I've got a list started and I'm going to be going down it, by who asked first!


	3. Cap.Cuttlefish X DJ Octavio: Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Great Turf War began? What was life for Captain Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio before things went wrong.  
> Request by FanOfVariks

Everyone has an ink mate somewhere in the world, most are inklings and Octolings of the same color. Sometimes a ink mate would be a different color; this was the mixing of ink, but even rarer then ink mixing was the bonding, that’s what it got called anyway. No one really knew what to call it, it hardly ever happened. I take you back to before the Great Turf war when Inklings and Octolings lived in peace. 

Captain Cuttlefish was still young and friends with DJ Octavio, they were what you’d call best friends. But more importantly bonded having grown up together they found at a young age they were ink mates. This relationship was looked down upon though, just as every bonded relationship was, even though who mixed ink had it hard in this time. 

But they never got them down, Octavio had a passion for music and wanted to let the world hear it. Cuttlefish wanted to see the world, they were perfect for each other. 

“I can’t believe you really got a gig in the plaza!” Cuttlefish smiled brightly.  
“I know, I’m just as shocked. But would you mind rapping for me, I feel like I need something other then just the sets I’ve made.” he pushed his glasses up and glanced across the table at Cuttlefish.  
“I don’t see why not.” taking a sip of his milkshake he grinned, “To think soon all of the world will know who DJ Octavio is~” 

The new lit up the plaza as a boy and a girl octoling appeared on screen, “Hey everyone is time for the news!” the girl chreeded her neon blue tentacles bouncing around wildly.  
“Tonight's concert starts at 6pm.” The boy spoke much more softer with a kind smile on his face. His neon pink tentacles neatly swept to the side as he shuffled away from the bouncing girl.  
“Yeah so you better be there!” the girl giggled and latched onto the boy’s arm who gently seemed to be patting her head, but everyone knew he was trying to shove her off. “Up and coming star DJ Octavio will be playing one of THE freashed sets known to ink kind!”  
“Plus we'll be singing out new single.” the boy was now being forced to bound with the girl then she stopped bouncing and looked really sad.  
“Also in new studies by the district of water protection, sea levels could rise another twenty feet in the next six months.” her grip loosened on and stared at the ground. The boy sighed and pulled her into a hug.  
“Those living on the coast line are eager to start making plans to move closer inland. Preparations for the sea wall are still under works, I hope they can come to an agreement soon. Or there won't be many more places to run.” The girl striagned up and looked back at the camera.  
“Mom! Dad! Don’t be stubborn please just move out already! It’s not safe!” she started crying and ran off stage.  
“Mia!” the boy tried to grab her, “I um.” he looked at the camra unsure what to do. “That’s been the news, I’m Lynn that was Mia signing up. Don’t get wet~?” he did a half pose before running after the girl just before the camera shut off.

 

“Mia is really taking this hard.” Cuttlefish felt sorry for the girl.  
“Her hometown went under water a few months ago, but she’s right. It’s not safe on the coast anymore. They really need to get the sea wall figured out, their being so stupid about it. People's lives are on the line!” Octavio slammed his fist into the table.  
“I’m sure their close to an agreement.” Cuttlefish placed his hand over Octavio’s and smiled. 

Octavio took a few deep breaths. “I know, I just.” sighing he unclenched his fist, “it’s been hard for many to find room more inland. Especially for octolings, we’ve lived on the coastal regions for years. There isn’t enough room anymore.” Cuttlefish frowned, everything Octavio said was true and from where he sat. Things looks even worse, being apart of the Squidbeak Splatoon he was always getting new info from the other members about that was happening. Things were a lot worse then what the media said, it wasn’t a secret though that the high up on both sides were having issues. 

“Lets try and enjoy tonight ya?” he said a small smile on his lips.  
“Your right.” Octavio grinned. 

 

That day was the last good day they had, soon after the sea levels rose a lot faster than first thought. The octolings were outraged that the sea wall hadn’t already been started. Someone had started a rumor saying is was the inklings that had made it hard for the sea wall to be approved, a simple lie what would take thousands. Cuttlefish bit his lip zipping up his Squidbeak jacket. Octavio was silently staring out the window, “Octavio.” He spoke softly playing his headset on. “You know I don’t want to do this.”  
“I thought you weren’t apart of the splatoon anymore.” Octavio’s voice was harsh.  
“I wasn’t, but… I’m still considered enlisted, I don’t have a choice.” Octavio quickly stood to his feet and grabbed Cuttefish’s hand.  
“Yes you do, you could go against them!” the inkling could feet his mates pain and stared down.  
“And do what?” He sounded hopeless, “things are getting out of control, I don’t want to hurt any octolings but I also don’t want any inklings hurt. If I help, I might be able to sway some of the higher ups and prevent a war from ever starting.” Octavio’s grip was tight, anger and worry in his eyes.  
“And if you can’t, what was the point?!” his voice getting louder, “what if it’s all a waste, what if things go horribly wrong, what if you die?! Did you ever think of that, you wearing that jacket is just proof of the bad history that we share!”  
“But what if I can, I wont know if I don’t try.” he pressed a small kiss to Octavio forehead. “It will be fine, I’ll be back in the morning.” he winked and pulled away getting his hero shot dashing out the door. 

Octavio frowned looking out the window once more watching the inkling dash down the street. He couldn't allow this to happen, he needed to have a talk with someone, and right now. 

 

\---  
It was already three hours into his shift patrol. A brother and sister octoling both tapped him on his shoulders and spoke in usinen. “Cuttle, you’re helping?” They asked and tilted their heads. He jumped and turned around to find Mia agent 6 and Lynn agent 7 geared up, two of three octolings in the splatoon.  
“Uh, yeah.” he spoke softly, Mia smiled brightly and Lynn gave a nod.  
“I’m happy! Lynn has been so quiet lately, I need someone to talk to on shifts! Though I still think this is stupid, I mean I know everyone is all angry and upset right now. But we need to work together, otherwise we're all going to be in trouble!” 

“We also still have no found out who was spreading the rumors about the sea wall.” Lynn’s voice was already so calming, but Cuttlefish couldn't agree more with Mia. The whole thing was stupid-  
_“SPLATOON WE HAVE PROBLEMS!”_ a voice cut over the radio, _“Someone has murdered the Octoling representative! There’s rumours already spreading we did it!”_ Mia gasped in horror and Lynn’s eyes went wide.  
“That’s impossible the splatoon guards we don’t kill! No one in the splatoon is that stupid to try something like that!” Cuttlefish was having a cold sweat now, “Oh no.”  
“What?” Lynn asked his eyes going to Cuttlefish.  
“Octavio, if he hears about this.” Cuttlefish turned and dashed out of the plaza.  
“Cuttlefish!” Mia and Lynn called after him. 

Sliding around the corner he dashed up the stairs of his apartment building and slammed the door open, “Octavio?!” he looked all around the apartment. “Octavio?!” panic swelled in his chest.  
_“Guys, I need help something weird is going down in Octo Valley!”_  
_“Agent 6 and 7 on the way!”_ Mia’s voice cut over the radio.  
“Agent 1 on the way!” Cuttlefish ran back out side and super jumped to Octo Valley, when he got their loud strange noises were coming from below. “What in the world.” He breathed out.  
“I don’t know, it started a few minutes ago and it’s just getting louder.” Agent 5 spoke, a worried look on her face. “Agents 2 and 3 went down to see, but we lost radio contact.”  
“They did what?!” Cuttlefish was angry, “I’m leader of this splatoon and they went without my permission!?” Shaking his head Cuttlefish jumped off the edge and landed on the next platform a few feet below.  
“Captain!” Mia called out looking over the edge. Lynn and Agent 5 following after him.  
“We move out, all of us!” he looked to Mia, “Get 4 and 8 down here!”  
“Yes sir!” Mia quickly got a hold of agents 4 and 8 who were there in no time. 

Everyone started making the descent into Octo Valley, the noise getting louder and louder. Landing on another platform Mia dropped her roller and covered her ears, “I can’t take it!” she cried, “what is it?!” Lynn rubbed her back holding his charger in his other hand.  
“We have to keep moving, 2 and 3 could be in trouble. I can almost see the bottom, it’s just one more platform down.” Cuttlefish looked back at his team. Everyone was being pushed to the limit with this sound. Nodding slowly Mia picked up her roller and followed after their leader. Agent 4 had a worried look on their face.  
“I don’t like this.” She mumbled and took a step back.  
“It’s okay, I’m worried too.” Agent 8 spoke up and smiled at her, he was a colossal squid. Gentle Giant they called him, “I’ll keep you safe~” 

Agents 4 and 8 had been paired together since day one, and ended up being ink mates later on. He took her hands and they jumped down to the next platform together. And all at once the sound stopped, it went deathly silent. Cuttlefish froze and raised his hero shot, everyone stood in formation. After a few minutes Cuttlefish moved to the edge, “I think it’s clear.” everyone nodded and they all jumped down at once weapons raised. Agent 5 gasped seeing 2 and 3 knocked out on the ground. “Oh my God!” Cuttlefish turned around to see them his eyes scanning the area as Agent 5 ran to them. Then he saw something that wasn’t right, “NO 5 STOP!” he ran forward grabbing Agent 5 by the caller pulling them back. Lynn right behind him, his sharp eyes spotting the problem. Charger raised he shot and Octoling fell from above dropping their weapon. Cuttlefish pulled Agent 5 back with him eyes narrow as charger lines started to apre all around them, the nose starting up again. A massive door opened from below as something began to rise up. “What is that?”

“Welcome agents, it’s nice of you to finally join us.” A voice rang out all around them, and Cuttlefish froze his heart dropping to his gut. “Agents 2 and 3 didn’t put up much of a fight, so I hope you all can do better. I’ve been wanting to test this out for a while.” 

And Octoling stepped forward and everything Cuttlefish thought he knew shattered. Octavio stood before them hands neatly clasped behind his back a small smile on his face. “Cuttlefish.” he looked in the direction of his ink mate.  
“Octavio, what are you doing?” Cuttlefish asked his hero shot lowering a little. “What’s going on?”  
“You see, things aren't going to get better, I had a talk with the Octoling representative. Did you know that they never even talked about building the seawall. It was just something to help people along and give him hope, this whole time. THIS WHOLE TIME THEY WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!” Octavio snapped but then tried to calm himself, “With that being said, I tried to reason with him. Explain that we at least needed up build up some sort of protection against the sea. Our own kind, the people who we trusted to protect us were going to shove octolings back down in his hell hole!” 

Then the realization hit him, “You killed him.” Cuttlefish mumbled to himself, “You killed the representative!”  
Octavio had a sad look on his face, “He left me no choice, we can’t continue on with someone who is going to do us wrong.” 

“That still doesn’t give you the right!” Mia spoke up taking a step forward, “We could had done this the right way! Explained everything, made new plans!”  
“You can’t just do things your way, everyone’s lives are on the line. As a fellow octoling you should understand that.” Lynn replied in a more calm tone.  
“But when will the change happen, sea levels are rising faster than people can moved inland. Food prices have gone up, rent is rising, taxes are rising, more are living on the streets than any other time recorded in history. And you think we can just talk it out?” Octavio snorted, “The time for talking is long gone, action needs to be taken. And if no one else does, them who says I can’t. Many are already on my side and many more are sure to join!”

“But that’s war your talking about!” Cuttlefish snapped and started walking over to him, “This is insane you can’t be siruse right now!” Stopping he stood just a few feet away. “Octavio please, you begged me not to put this on. You didn’t even want me being apart of any of it, and now you're planning to start a war?!” 

Octavio sighed and looked into the inkling’s eyes with gentle compassion. “It’s the only way.” Cuttlefish took a few more steps grabbing Octavio by his shirt. He felt the chargers aim at him.  
“It’s not, starting a war won't do anyone any good!” he snapped.  
“It’s the only way, nothing will change unless we take charge. You have to understand that.” he placed a hand on Cuttlefish’s head, “I want you to help me.” Cuttlefish’s eyes went wide and shoved Octavio’s hand of his head.  
“Your crazy!” Octavio frowned, “I don’t want to start a war, that’s the last thing I want to do!”  
“It’s the truth though, we’re ink mates, I wouldn't lie to you and you know it.”  
Having safely pulled Agents 2 and 3 to shelter so 5 could make sure they were okay, everyone stood guard. “Please, I don’t want things to end badly.” Cuttlefish was at a lost for words, “But, if you aren't with me…” Octavio frowned, “Then you are against me.” 

And with that Octavio pulled out a remote and flipped a switch on it. The noise got louder and the town behind them began to move and reform into something else. “No!” Cuttlefish raised his hero shot and fired at Octavio who simply moved out of the way. Jumping back to his team Lynn spun his charger around raising it to his shoulder, Mia gripped her roller right, Agent 4 stood closer to Agent 8 holding her slosher closer to her. Agent 8 begin to charge up his splatling. And thus the battle to stop a war from beginning began. 

Cuttlefish whent head to head with Octavio, the other members branching out staying in pairs. Agent 5 worked hard to keep Agents 2 and 3 safe, no one knows just how long the battle went. But the story goes a little like this, against overwhelming odds, the Agents were able to push back the Octoling army and perhaps give Inklings time to prepare more. Cuttlefish knew that was a bunch of lies the media had thrown together to keep things under control. 

What really happened was straight out of a horror movie, the twin octolings were crushed went an explosion went off, which left Lynn sisterless and in a constant state of confusion. No one knows what happened to him, other then losing his sister and hitting his head hard messed wish his memories. As for Agents 4 and 8, their bodies were never found, nor their weapons. Agents 2 and 3 letter would die from their injuries, Leaving only Agent 1 and Agent 5 to train new agents in time for the war, the fight still hunts his mind. He feels Octavio’s anger daily, but pushes it aside. 

Cuttlefish sat next to a pink octoling in a wheelchair, “Sky.” the octoling said looking to the sky a small smile on his face. But eyes void of any life, “Blue.”  
“Yes it’s blue, just like Mia.” Cuttlefish replied, his heart breaks every time he look at Lynn. This was the sad truth no one knew about the war. The horror story that tried to stop it.  
“Mia?” Lynn asked tilting his head, “Who?” he tilted his head the other way. Cuttlefish bit his lip.  
“Someone who cares deeply about you.” Standing to his feet, he walked around behind the wheelchair.  
“Sleepy.” Lynn’s head bobbed back and forth his pink eyes falling shut. 

Because of his actions in trying to stop Octavio, he was allowed to live in Inkopolis, though Lynn didn’t have his mind, he prayed he would get it back one day. He had to be cared for daily, doctor’s said there was a chance he could regain some of his mind. Other’s said there was no chance. Cuttlefish felt like this was all his fault, saying his farwells to to Lynn he left the small white room. Agent 5 was standing quietly outside the door trying to keep herself together. Taking her hand in his they walked out together. Cuttlefish would always be looked down for that fact his ink mate had started a war, but others also respected him and felt sorry for him. 

 

When the war was over, he and Agent 5 later got together and had children on their own. They never spoke of Octavio or the battle, and that’s the way he wanted to keep it. His grandchildren where everything to him, they made him so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship this myself, I didn't even know it was a ship to be honest. 
> 
> But it gave me a chance to test the idea of what it would be like to lose a ink mate. This wouldn't be something un common, as things happen though life. But the idea of Octavio and Cuttlefish being ink mates for a very long time, then being forced to leave each other seemed like an interesting aproceh. Plus I wanted to play with how things would had been as sea levels were rising forcing people farther inland which is what caused a lot of the issues. 
> 
> Also dealing with government issues, such as turning their backs on their own people for personal gain, something we see in our daily life almost every day. But also the fact Octavio felt like starting the war was the last thing to possible save everyone. While yes his idea was twisted it was done in good faith that things would work out. 
> 
> That and how many octolings would side with him, I normally don't front about movement issues in my stories. But this seemed to work well with the theme I was going for. And having Cuttlefish feeling as though his was all his fault, while he just wanted to do the right thing. I imagine he never wanted Callie and Marie to become agents, but they did it own their own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I tried my best! >.<


	4. Emperor X Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prince gets sick and Emperor doesn't want to leave him home alone, he texts one person in his small amount of contacts. Never realizing the turn of events that would happen.

It was a cold day in Inkopolis, one of the coldest yet, having had just snowed the day before. Emperor wasn’t shocked to find Prince sick the next morning. Though he wasn’t shock he was worried, there wasn’t a day when Emperor didn’t worry about his little brother. Sighing he looked in on Prince again to make sure he was okay. He was so paranoid all the time, Eging had once joked and called him a mother hen. That didn’t last long though, but he wasn’t wrong and despite the fact Emperor was against it. He knew for a fact he was just like a mother hen with Prince, but Prince was also the last remaining family he had. 

Emperor paced in the living room, he needed to go get some medicine for Prince, but didn’t want to leave him home alone ether. Eging and N-Pacer were out of town at the moment, pulling out his phone he went through his contacts and frowned… He didn’t really have any. Leaning on the kitchen bar he stares deeply at one name on his contact list. Tapping it he typed up a message but hesitated to send it, shaking his head he tried to delete it but sent it instead. A string of curses followed by him frantically trying to stop it from sending- to late.

A reply came though saying they’d be there in a few minutes, Emperor hung his head. Taking a deep breath he sat his phone down and went to check on prince again before he got dressed in some warmer clothes.   
About ten minutes later a few knocks came to the door, eyes narrow he opened the door and Gloves smiled. “What did you need help with?” He asked rubbing his arms though his jacket. Emperor stepped aside letting the green inkling in, he was honestly shocked he’d come at all with a text that literally said, _’My house now.’_ without even asking a single question.

“Prince is sick and I don’t want to leave him home alone, I need to go get some medicine and stuff to cook soup.” Emperor walked past Gloves heading down the hallway to Prince’s room Gloves following closely. “He shouldn’t wake up, but I didn’t want to risk it. I shouldn’t be gone no more than an hour at most, just keep the rag on his forehead and check in on him. Call me if something changs. There’s ink proof gloves next to the blow of ink, I looked for holes and I didn’t see any. So you should be fine.” Emperor zipped up his jacket and walked back to the front door slipping his boots on.   
Gloves watched from a few feet away as the yellow inkling just left, “Riiiiiiiiight.” he mumbled. He shouldn't had expected any less from him. But so much information was shoved on him at once he blinked a few times. Turning back he headed to Prince’s room and just kind of stood their for a moment, which was weird but he wasn’t sure was to do. Seeing as how Prince was fine he turned back and found himself in the living room. 

He’d been here once before, he couldn't really remember why but he remembered being to scared to sit on something and dirty it. Emperor’s house was clean, always clean and that scared Gloves. Looking around he finally decided to sit down on the pure white couch. He was nervous the whole time but tried to relax, pulling out this phone he started binging the show he’d started a few hours before Emperor texted him. 

Meanwhile for Emperor he hated the cold, the bus was taking to long to get there so he walked to the small store a little bit aways. But the snow was getting worse and he was even more agitated. Finally reaching the store he took a deep breath and glared for a moment, the employee stared at him for a few minutes, not sure what to think. Emperor’s eyes snapped to them and they hid, rolled his eyes he walked down the ials looking for everything he needed for the soup. Setting everything on the counter he pulled out his wallet. The inkling checked him out and bagged everything, Emperor didn’t say a thing when the inkling ask about the snow, he paid took his bags and left. He honestly wasn’t in the mood. 

 

Groaning to himself he headed back out in the snow, all he wanted to is get back home as fast as possible and make sure Prince was okay. Making one finally stop he got the medic Prince needed, but when he tried to leave there was to much snow at the door. His eyes widened, the lady to ran the story tried to help push the door open, but it wouldn’t move a bit. Emperor began to panic a little, “I’m sure he’s fine.” the woman spoke softly trying to calm him down. She had known the boys for years, she also knew how protective Emperor was of his little brother. Emperor paced the whole time, then he got an idea. Going over he opened a window the lady yelped at the sudden cold breeze. He tossed his stuff out the window before squeezing his body though. “Emperor!” she shouted from the window.  
But he was already up on his feet trying to wade through the snow, he could feel it melting and stinging his body. He vowed when Prince was just a baby that he would do anything to keep him safe even if it cost him his life. Of course this wasn’t anything big, but snow was all fun and games until your clothes got wet. And as everyone knows, inklings and water don’t mix very well. Finally making it home he threw open the front door making Gloves jump up shoving his phone in his pocket. Emperor kicked of his boots dropped the soup stuff on the floor and went straight to Prince with the medicine. His nerves calmed seeing that Prince was still asleep and began to return to his normal self once more. Setting the medcinc down he changed the rag on his head, Prince only moved slightly. 

Gloves was already putting his boots and jacket back on when Emperor came back to pick up the food bags, “Where are you going?” he asked tone flat and incontrol.   
Gloved looked up confused, “Well your back so I figured you didn’t need me more… I didn’t want to bother you?” he wasn’t sure why it came out as a question.   
“The snow is to thick, you’ll have to stay.” Gloves replied with a simple, ‘oh’ and took his boots and jacket back off. Going to the kitchen with the food Emperor began to make soup. 

Left in his skin sight black pants and a long sleeve yellow shirt- wait no. Gloves looked more closely and his eyes went wide, “Oh my God!” he gasped, his eyes traveled to the floor where a path of yellow in had formed. “You got wet outside!” Emperor gave him a weird look before feeling the stinging pain he’d forgotten about when he rushed home.   
“Oh.” was all he said, looking down at his hands and arms then the floor, “Right, I forgot about that.”   
“You forgot?!” Gloves was in shock. 

Shaking his head he started to walk to the bathroom, but realization started to hit him of just how much ink he probably lost rushing home. Most like there was a bright yellow path if ink in the snow outside, he blinked trying to regain balance. Gloves dashed over grabbing him before he could fall, Emperor glared, “I’m fine!” he hissed, “You’ll get ink burns.”   
“Nothing new about that.” Emperor put up a small fight but he honestly felt too tired to deal with anything right now. But he was modified over that fact Gloves was having to help him, he wanted to die right then and there. 

He protested when Gloves said he needed him to take his shirt off, and shoved him out of the room. Taking a deep breath he pulled his former white shirt off, when the cold air hit the ink he shivered. He looked in the mirror and sure enough he had burned from the water, waster was like acid for inklings. He tried his best to clean the burned up best he could, but had trouble with the ones on his back. Huffing he opened the door, looking down Gloves was quietly sitting against the wall curled into a ball his face hidden. 

It took everything he had to say the next few words, “I..” he paused for a moment as Gloves looked up. “I need… help.” he hated himself for saying such a thing.   
Gloved jumped up, “turn around.” he spoke softer and frowned when he saw just how bad the yellow inkling had burned.   
“The gloves-” Emperor realized Gloves didn’t put them on. “You’ll burn.”  
“Again nothing new, I’ll be fine.” A total lie, Emperor could clearly see a lot of his yellow ink on Gloves and the fact it was making his skin irritated.   
“Gloves.” he turned around and glared at him, Gloves took a step back.   
“It doesn’t matter.” Gloves spoke again.  
“It doesn’t matter does it.” Emperor grabbed Gloves hand and raised his arm up, “Then why is it glowing-” he froze eyes wide at what he just said. He slowly looked back at Gloves are, and sure enough the yellow ink was glowing brightly against his skin. 

Gloves yanked his arm away holding it close to his chest, his eyes stared at the floor in horror. Unable to take Emperor starting at him he spun around and ran, he ran for the door trying to get his boots and jacket on as fast as possible. “Gloves!” Emperor yelled after him, “Don’t you dare.” But it was to late, Gloves had already thrown the door open and ran out into the snow as night began to fall.   
“B-brother?” Prince finally awake and moving around rubbed his eye and he had a blanket around his shoulders dragging it behind him. “What’s going on?” Emperor turned looking at his brother with a look Prince as never seen before, this woke him up even more. Then he saw the burns on his brother’s skin, “W-What happened?!” he coughed and went over to his brother.   
“I’m fine, look I’ve got to go. I’ll be right back I promise.” Emperor pulled on his boots and the first jacket he could grab. Still no shirt he ran out the door zipping it up, he tried his best to follow the tracks left behind by Gloves. But as the snow came down more and more it made things much harder. “Gloves!”   
Just when he thought he lost the tracks he found the green inkling in the snow. Curled up, green ink covering the area. 

 

Cursing Emperor picked him up and slowly made his way back to his house, Prince was confused and on the phone with Eging and N-Pacer, “I don't know he just ran out the door, there’s like three feet of snow!” hearing the door open he ran to the front to see his brother holding Gloves who was dripping ink everywhere. “He’d back but Gloves is with him, hurt from the snow.” on the other end Eging and N-Pacer were asking tons of questions but Prince just said he’d call later and hung up on them worried about the to inklings dripping ink all over the place.   
“What happ- cough, end?” Prince asked following his big brother to the bathroom where he laid Gloves in the tub.   
“It’s nothing.” came his brother’s reply, it obviously wasn’t nothing. But he also wasn’t going to get a straight answer right now. Emperor lead his brother back to his room, “You need to rest, I’ll have dinner ready soon.”  
But-” Emperor gave him ‘the look’ and Prince nodded sitting on his bed in a bundle of blankets. 

Emperor locked the bathroom door, if Gloves had though Emperor’s burns were a mess, he should see himself now. Honestly Gloves needed to be in hospital most likely, but there was no way of getting him there in this weather. He placed a hand on Gloves cold cheek, the green ink having clung to him when he carried the green inkling back, was glowing a bilten shade. 

Gloves eyes fluttered open for a minute, he swore he was dreaming even to this day. To having seen a gentle loving smile on the king’s face, like anyone would believe him. Emperor began trying to get the water off Gloves and clean up any burns. Once making sure all the burns were taken care of he picked the green inkling up again and took him to his bedroom where Gloves would sleep for the rest of the night. 

Changing he emerged to find Prince staring at him with big tired eyes. “I’m making meso.” he spoke giving Prince’s head a few gentel pats. Prince followed after his brother wanting to watch. He loved watching his brother cook, it liked it even more when it got to help, but there was no way he’d get to help while being sick. “Is Gloves going to be okay?” he ask and Emperor nodded.   
“He’ll be fine.” was all he said.   
“Why was he here?” Prince wanted answers, he knew he probably wouldn’t get them but he could try.   
“I needed to leave you alone for a little bit, so I had Gloves come keep and eye on you.” 

A little while later Emperor set two bowls of soup down, sitting beside his brother they began to eat. It was silent for the most part, the acaonal howling of wind. “When you're done take your medicine and try to rest more.” Prince did as he was told but before he went back to bed he ran over to his brother and hugged him. Emperor gave a tiny smile and once again gave his head a few pats. “Well you come say good night?”   
“Yes.” Prince smiled big and ran to his room, Emperor finished cleaning making sure the kitchen and floors were crystal clean. Flipping off the lights he walked in Prince’s room making sure he would be warm enough for the night. “Good night.” He spoke softer than normal and turned out the light. 

He then went to check on Gloves who was curled in a ball under the heavy blankets. Placing the back of his head against Gloves’ forehead he felt relief when he didn’t feel any signs of being to hot. What he hadn’t expected was for Gloves to grab his hand and pull him down, his green eyes filled with so many emotions. “You couldn’t just leave me?”  
“I…” Emperor was confused.  
“Let me be on my own, like always?” Emperor wasn’t sure why he went after Gloves. Something inside just, told him too.   
“The death of an ink mate is painful, or so I’m told.” Emperor spoke with a caulated tone. “Gloves, how long have you known?”  
“Months.”   
“Why not come forward?” Emperor tilted his head slightly.   
“Because you are the king and I am but a pawn, a pawn who is not worthy to be an ink mate to someone like yourself.” He looked away but Emperor grabbed his chin and pressed his lips to the green inkling. 

Gloves was shocked to say the least, when Emperor pulled away he spoke with an annoyed tone, “A pawn is only unworthy if I chose so.” Gloves felt dizzy, embarrassed, and conflicted. He tried to sit up but Emperor straddled his waist forcing him back down. “Do you understand?” Gloves nodded slowly starting up at a divine being before him. “Good, because we are ink matting.”  
“But-” Emperor silenced him with a kiss once more. Gloves closed his eyes and melted, he’d felt horrible about possibly holding the yellow inkling back by being his ink mate. Even though he’d been to excited, he adored Emperor both as friend and a rival. When he lost so badly to him though, he began to realize that fate makes mistakes and there was no way he could be an ink mate to someone like Emperor.   
“Because you are more worthy than anyone.” Emperor whispered in the green inkling’s ear making him shiver. And in that moment that was all Gloves needed to hear, everything fell into place. 

“Do it.” Gloves stared into bright yellow eyes with passion. Emperor smirked slightly and leaned in.   
“It's going to hurt.” he spoke just before kissing and biting Gloves lip with his sharp teeth, and Gloves bit back. There really wasn’t a certain way to mixing ink, some would cut their hands, some would bite the other, all that needed to happen was for the two different colored inks to mix and glow. Pulling away green and yellow ink dripped from their chins. But the deed was done, Gloves looked up at Emperor who still had their eyes closed taking in small deep breaths, he couldn't help but feel happy as his bright green began to mix with the yellow of Emperor’s tentacles. 

Opening his eyes Emperor smirked seeing yellow on Gloves’ tentacles as well, sliding off the inkling he laid down beside him and wrapped his arm tightly around Gloves, his Gloves.

 

Because now, he had something else to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure on how to write Emperor, ether bring friendship or thirst as my friend put it. I think I went with a little bit of both with, leaning more on the friendship side. With the plus of Emperor being like a mother hen to Prince. 
> 
> But I also wanted to cover the fact that Gloves didn't feel worthy enough to be Emperor's soul mate. Something that I could see him struggling with a lot, just because of how basically godly Emperor is. So he chose to keep the fact he knew Emperor was his soul mate to himself. Believing fate had made a mistake. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't really think it snows a lot their though, but it seemed like a fun idea to play with. Plus since inklings and water don't mix well, I can see most of them hating snow. While others would put on warm rubber jump suits to go play in it.   
> But with all that being said there's hardly anything for this ship, and I love it so much. 
> 
> I hopped you enjoyed!


End file.
